


Just a Facade

by NocturnalPzyko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/NocturnalPzyko
Summary: What a mad Kenma can do?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Kenma 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaah! I'm here once again 😌 I'm still working on with this one so please have patience with me when I'm slow with my updates. I can't tell how many chapters will it get cause as of now, I have I guess around 5 draft chapters including this 1st chapter.
> 
> It's hard being a multi-Shipper. That's why for those who has solid ships, please no hate ❤️Enjoooooy 🤍
> 
> P. S.  
> Still, I'm open for any violent reactions 😆❣️

"K-kenma..."

Kuro's suffering voice and panting is the only thing you could hear in my room. Don't get me wrong, I'm not killing him...yet.

I looked up to meet his helpless gaze while I keep licking his hard dick that's been wanting to get freed from the agony given by the ball stretcher that I put on him. I never knew that there would be a day that I will resort to this type of punishment. I guess there are things that I still didn't know about Tetsurou Kuroo.

His body flinched when I put his dick in my mouth trying to take his whole length in. To be honest, I don't like giving fellatio. Specifically, deepthroating. It's not because I'm not used to it, it's because when I do, Kuro tends to get out of control due to the pleasure. And it's a pain in the ass, - literally and figuratively.

"Ngh... N-nooo... S-stop-"

I couldn't help but be proud of myself for making Kuro squirm from pleasure and pain, make him all sweaty but still looks mouth-watering. It's the first time that I saw him teary-eyed and begging me to stop while struggling from being handcuffed on my bed. In normal situation, it's me who's always crying and begging him to stop, well just minus the cuffs.

I stopped giving him heads before he could release even just a little. I'm doing this I guess, for two hours straight without letting him cum even once. I didn't know that I'm capable of doing this to Kuro and for sure, He didn't know that I can send him to heaven and hell at the same time.

"Kenma... I'm sorry." He groaned begging while thrusting his hips seeking the warmth of my touches, wanting to reach the zenith that I'm depriving him.

"Why? Didn't you say that the reason, why you cheated on me is because I've neglected you? I'm giving you all my time. I even postponed all my lives and filed a leave at work so we could be together." I said trying to hide the pain in my expression when I voiced out the reason, why we end up like this. Why I resort in this kind of punishment. Why I'm sending him in heaven and hell.

He looked guilty and sorry but it doesn't make me feel even a little bit better. Even when I'm doing this kind of thing to him, I did not feel better. The raging madness inside me didn't faze even just a little.

I didn't deserve to feel this heart ache, specially from him. He was the one who confessed to me, the one who gave name to my feelings back then and even vowed with his life that he will never ever hurt me again. He told me that they're nothing but sex friends before and that it'll never happen again, but then this? I couldn't forget the image of his infidelity. It keeps on flashing in my head like a movie scene and there's no any way to make them leave my mind.

"I'm sorry... Ngh..." He said squirming in pleasure and pain when I take him in my mouth once again after a few moments of letting him rest from the pleasurable torture I'm giving him. 

I don't want to hear his apology. Just a simple 'sorry' won't heal the scar that he made. His 'sorry' is just making my heart bleeds, making the cut deeper and wider.

It's painful. So painful that I didn't even care how long I've been doing this to him. I didn't care even if my jaw is about to break because of the numbness. My body feels numb even to the pleasure that I used to feel when our body touches. My body feels numb from the pain I feel in my heart.

I am neglecting him? Is it really my fault? Is that enough reason, for him to cheat on me? Am I not enough? I thought he loves me? Neglect? I'm always busy? I have no time for him? Then why not tell me that he feels neglected? Why didn't he complain so I could fix it? Why did he choose to cheat? And out of all the Why's, why Tsukishima?

Just remembering the scene that I witnessed when I unexpectedly went to his apartment earlier, it's making me feel hard to breathe. It's making me want to vomit but I don't want to give in to the feelings of disgust that's been creeping in me while I'm giving him heads. I won't give him the satisfaction to see me hurting for his infidelity.

I stopped giving him a blowjob and ride on top of him. I've prepared myself already even though I don't really like doing it to myself, and slowly put his hard dick inside me.

It's painful. But the pain I feel in my heart is much more painful than this. I avoid looking at him because I know that I might end up crying when I see the guilt on his eyes once more. It will make me recognize the fact that I wasn't the only one. So, I close my eyes and just let my lower body feel his length inside me.

"Ngh... Kenmaa... I'm sorry.... Please babe let's... Ahh... Let's taalk..." Kuro groaned in despair and pleasure as I slowly ride him just like how Tsukishima did to him earlier.

I know it's stupid to do the same thing that his 'mistress' did but I want to rewrite everything Tsukishima did. I want to erase the memory of their infidelity to Kuro's mind. And the demon inside me, wanted to totally erase Tsukishima's existence. I want him out of his mind, out of his life. He is mine. Tetsurou Kuroo is mine.

I get back on my senses when Kuro moved his hips trying to meet my pace but I didn't let him dominate me. I pulled away and sit on his naked body and looked at his frustrated face that looks like screaming with agonies.

"Please... Kenmaa..." He begged once again while thrusting his hips when I playfully touch his hard dick leaking with precum for what I have done for the past two hours.

"Please what?" I couldn't help sounding cold.

He closed his eyes brimming with tears maybe because of his mixed emotions, - pain, pleasure and frustration. I expect him to ask me to let him cum but a different set of words escaped his lips.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry." He repeatedly said while trying to hide the tears flowing in his eyes using his arms that's been handcuffed on my bed.

I bit my lips to stop my tears from falling when I saw him cry. He's so cunning. It should have been me, who's crying at this moment. I'm the one who got cheated on. But why it's more painful to see him cry while asking for forgiveness? I guess, just like how Kageyama is Shoyo's wings, as for me, Kuro is my catnip. My only weakness. The only one that can make my heart waver regardless of the sins he make.

I rode him once again but this time, I took off the ball stretcher so he can finally cum. I let him thrust inside me until he released his cum inside and immediately get off of him. I get the key and uncuff him but even before he could even recover, I hurriedly take my clothes to leave the room. 

"Kenma... Let's talk." Kuro said in a hoarse voice.

"Not now Kuroo-san." I said before closing the door behind me. I let the tears that I've been suppressing right after I locked myself to my work room and didn't even bother to hear out Kuro's call.


	2. Kenma 2

It's been five days since that hateful day and for the days that passed, Kuro never once failed to show up on my doorstep but I never did once open the door for him. He has my duplicate but like before whenever we have a fight, he never uses it. He will just ring my doorbell and keep waiting for me to open it until the last train and come back again the next day until my anger subsides.

I'll be honest, there's no way that I did not get tempted to open the door for him right after our every fight, but the reason for this time, is something that I can't forget just like that. And as much as I wanted to fix our crumbling relationship, my heart and mind still can't accept his reason for cheating.

I never even once, cheat on him. I admit that I don't talk a lot and I've been like this before we even started dating, but I've been honest and open with him. When there's something about us that's bothering me, I always tell it to him. I'm not showy on my feelings but I always make sure that my love will always get through to him. He's not my favorite person, Yes. But he is my lover. He's the one I love. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I've been neglecting him? I barely spend time with him? I'm always with Shoyo? Even so, those reasons are not enough for him to cheat on me.

That's why I can't accept his reason. But what's more unacceptable is that he cheated on me with the same person he had been seeing before we dated. The person that he's been using as my substitute.

Is Tsukishima really the substitute or it is me who is Tsukishima's substitute? 

The sound of my doorbell made me come back to my senses. I checked on my CCTV just to feel a bit of disappointment when I saw the pizza delivery man instead of Kuro. That reminds me to check the time because it's already pass the time for the last train, meaning that he didn't come here today. 

Did he give up already? 

I feel restless as I went to get the pizza I ordered. But to my surprise, it wasn't the usual delivery man but none other than Kuro who's outside my apartment, holding the boxes of pizza I ordered while eyeing me with a sullen look on his face. It seems that he used the delivery man to ambush me.

"Kenma please talk to me." He said in a cracked voice and eyes clouded with tears.

I miss him. That's what my heart said when I saw him personally not only on my cctv monitor. He looked like he has been sleep-deprived seeing the the bags under his eyes.

I didn't answer him and just take the box of pizza before going back inside without closing the door behind me. He followed me right away but before I could even put down the pizza on the table, Kuro's big hand grab my arm and make me face him.

"Who is it?" He asked glaring at me like a madman.

"What are you talking about?" I asked coldly acting as if I didn't know what he's talking about. I bet he saw the hickies and bites on my nape and at the back of my shoulders that I asked Shoyo to put in me when he visited me earlier because I have my hair tied in a bun that makes my nape visible.

We didn't do anything and Shoyo knows nothing regarding Kuro and Tsukishima's infidelity. I just asked him to bite and put hickies on where it could be seen right away. But of course, I lied to Shoyo about the reason why I asked him to do that. I don't want him to worry about me or get mad to his former team mate for ruining my relationship with Kuro.

"Damn it Kozume! Tell me who put a fuckin' mark on you?!" He asked angrily as his grips on my arms tightened. I'm celebrating inside my mind watching his reaction while trying to contain my cold expression as facade.


	3. Kenma 3

Shy and withdrawn. Back in the day people used to call me that but looking back, Kuro had it worse than me but even he wouldn't believe it if I open that side of him that people didn't get to know.

I love playing video games even before I met him. When his family moved in our place, I was the first friend he made or rather say, got forced to play with me since the adult around us thought that we will get along well just because we're around at the same age. He usually come over to my house and play video games with me in silence.

At first I thought that he's the type of a person who just go with the flow or he doesn't have any hobbies or things he wanted to do since he always come to my house to play. But when I asked him what he wants to play, he introduced me to volleyball.

That's how I find other things than my video games, interesting. I played volleyball until we're in high school. On his last year in High school, we met Karasuno, our rival team. I get close right away to Shoyo because he's interesting and Kuro gets to meet Tsukishima Kei. The man he said that he became sex friends with just because the latter doesn't want to engage in a most serious relationship and Kuro said that Kei resembles me in a way.

I am fully aware that Kuro swing both ways, but never did once felt disgusted about it. To be honest, when he said that he likes both men and women, I felt relieved for some unknown reason. I wasn't aware that time that I like him more than a friend should. Because my interests lies only to video games and volleyball. Shoyo just got added to my list of interests when I met him in High school.

That's why, I wasn't aware that the annoyance I feel whenever he get calls from his fuck buddies that I never once met is called jealousy or the feeling of wanting to keep him within my grasp is possessiveness. Those feelings are new to me but I didn't try to think what it means until I accidentally saw him with Tsukishima went out in one of the bathroom stalls after our match with Karasuno during the Nationals.

I was perplexed. Not because I saw him with another man but with the raging madness inside me when I saw him for the first time with someone. I am aware aware about his preference. I'm aware that he has sex friends. I am fully aware of all those things. But I wonder why, when I saw him with somebody else, I was disgusted. Even until now, I could still recall how he ran after me that day and how it ends up, us being together.

"Kenma! Just wait!" Kuro grabbed my arms but immediately release me when he saw me flinched.

I feel like vomiting. I don't know why I feel so disgusted when I saw him and Tsukishima went out of the same stall. I'm not stupid and naive. Seeing their disheveled appearance, I knew right away that there's something going on with the two of them. But I can't give name to this heart-wrenching feeling I have and it's making me more nauseous.

"Kei... No Tsuki... I mean..." Kuro's disarray sentence is also making me confuse.

"Are you two dating?" I asked in a cold tone that even I didn't know why I sounded so cold when it wasn't the first time that I learned about him having sex with another guy.

"No way! I mean... Tsukishima and I are just sex friends. We both agreed that we can't be more than that." He explained that I didn't believe because it's Tsukishima that we're talking about.

He's just like me in a way, and for what I know he particularly doesn't like being with Kuro and Bokuto-san. So how can he be so up front in lying to me.

"When did it all started?" I asked.

He bow down his head. "The last night of our training camp." Kuro answered that irked me.

So they've have been doing that sort of thing every time we meet? As far as I remembered, there are few times that Kuro went to Sendai and Kei went here, although he sleep over to Akaashi-san's house.

"Why him?"

"H-huh?"

"Why Tsukishima? Why him? You never sleep with someone twice. Besides you're not the type to sleep with someone associated with us. You always fuck someone behind my back. So why him? What's so special about him that you keep that sort of relationship with him?" I asked that make me sounds like he betrayed me or something.

Kuro's face straightened as if I asked something ridiculous. "I'm telling you it's not like that." He looked away and sighed.

"Kuro tell me, does anyone would do for you?" I'm starting to hate myself for asking this to him specially when I saw his pained expression but it's too late to take it back.

He smiled painfully. "Do I really look easy for you? As if anyone would do for me?" He asked without hiding the pain and sadness in his voice and expression.

"I'm not saying that you're easy. I'm sorry. It's just... Nevermind. Let's this." I sighed and turn around to leave. I feel like crying because of the weird feelings creeping inside me and it's a pain in the ass to assess it. I need sometime alone because seeing Kuro right now, isn't good for my heart. It's prickly just looking at his face.

"Yeah. Let's stop this." He said in a serious tone as if he's talking about something else.

For the second time, he stopped me from leaving and make me face him.

"You ask me what's special about him that I continue this kind of relationship with him. I'll tell you the reason why so make sure you listen." He seriously said that gives a scary feeling to me.

What if he said that he loves Tsukishima? 

My heart asked but my mind counter a question that I've never thought about before.

What is it to you if he loves Tsukishima? He can do what he wants. He can love who he wants. Why do you feel betrayed when you're nothing but his friend?

I clenched my fist to that realization. This heart-wrenching feeling is because I don't like seeing him with anyone else. Not with Tsukishima. Not with some random guy or girls. I want him to be mine. No. He is mine. Kuroo Tetsurou is mine alone.

"I'm doing this sort of stuff with him because-"

"Shut up!" I shouted before he could finish his sentence and try to leave once more. I don't want to hear him say that he's in love to that Karasuno's middle blocker.

"It's because of you."

I stopped from leaving when he said that to me.

"He resembles you in a way. Kei is your replacement. I love you, damn it! And Kei knows. He knows about it. About my feelings so he proposed us to be sex friends since he's just like me. He can't be with the person he likes. That's how we end up in this relation-"

My hand that landed on his cheek makes a really loud sound. He was caught of guard when I slapped him but he looked surprise when he saw tears streaming down my face.

He just blurted the word of the cause of these hateful feelings that's been wearying me down.

Of course, I love him. That's why I get jealous. That's why I'm claiming him. There's no other reason why I'm being like this. This one is totally different from Shoyo. I never once think of Shoyo as mine even though we're close friends. 

"K-ken...ma."

"Shut up! Don't embrace other person to substitute me! You should have told me! Why you didn't?" I asked angrily that made his jaw drop.

"B-but... Will you not feel disgusted?"

"Why should I? It's you."

"W-what?" Kuro gave me an unbelievable look as if he couldn't grasp what's I'm talking about.

I wipe my tears and grab his shirt so our face would match with each other, him being so tall.

"I'm telling you that if you pull this kind of stunt again, I'll punish you. I'll make you feel heaven and hell. I'll make sure that you will suffer a lot if you dared to make me feel this kind of pain once again." He looked shocked but happiness immediately beams on his eyes.

"I won't! I swear with my life that I will never ever hurt you. Again."

I looked at him seriously. "Bare this in mind cause I won't repeat it again. You. Are. Only. Mine." I declared before leaving him astounded.

And that was our start and the end of their convenient relationship.

"Who is it? Who fuc- Put a mark on you?!" Kuro asked while trying to control his anger that made me comeback to my senses.

I just smirked at him. He didn't learn his lesson before. So I need to make him remember what I told him four years ago if he cheated on me.


	4. Kuroo 1

I feel cold. Not only with Kenma's cold stare. But to the fact that someone other than me put a mark on my Kenma, making me shiver with madness. It looks new as if it's just happened a moment ago before I came here. His wet hair seems like proof that he did something with someone and it feels like hell when I saw him act like it was nothing.

Who is it? Do I know him too? Is it someone he met at work? Another youtuber who has their eyes on him? Who the fuck is it?!

Those questions clouded my mind, making me wants to go berserk. Just the thought of some faceless guy embracing my Kenma is driving me insane.

"Who is it? Who fu- Put a mark on you?!" I asked trying not to raise my voice but Kenma just smirked at me with a blank look on his face befire shoving my hands from holding him.

"Why? Is it painful? Does it makes you want to kill the other person who dared to mark what's yours? Does it feels like hell?" His cold voice didn't bother me that much, but his golden cat-like eyes that shows no remorse while looking at me. It's chilling me up to my bones.

This is not the Kenma I know. Since that night that he held me captive and made me experience heaven and hell, I couldn't recognize him anymore. Or maybe I'm just so damn stupid and made him someone unrecognizable. 

I'm used to his coldness, that's how he has been since back then. Kenma is just like a cat. There are moments that he will cling on you, and there are also moments that he doesn't want to be disturb. He's shy and withdrawn to people but so clingy when it comes to Hinata-kun.

Growing up with Kenma, I get to learn what type of person he really is. Kenma doesn't easily get excited or fired up except if it's about video games,- and Hinata-kun when they met. He dislikes pointless authority, and doesn't expect that his juniors will respect and obey him blindly like what others expect, just like what he experienced when he was in first year that almost made him quit volleyball. He might act apathetic but he cares a lot about his friends. He never voice out his opinion cause he's afraid to know what people will think of him. And most of all, he hates standing out that's why he ends up coloring his hair when Yamamoto told him that he's standing out more. But what I really like about him is that he never give up on something he loves or enjoys to do. It's his perks of being a gamer and an analytical person.

I realized my feelings for Kenma when all of my previous girlfriends broke up with me because of him. They always say that they don't want to compete with Kenma anymore because for me, he will always be my priority.

At first, I thought that they're ridiculous. I'm a guy and so is Kenma. But because of their accusations, I end up seeing Kenma in different way or rather say, made me realize my true feelings for him. I didn't know I could swing both ways until I I end up fucking a guy who resembles Kenma and that's the start of sleeping with random guys who resembles him to take my hands off of him. I know it's bad to use other people but what can I do? I can't just let my ID to overpower me and jump him every time I found him cute.

I told him about me being okay with guys too because of two things, one is to make him feel disgusted so I'll have a reason to avoid him. And two, to know if he will avoid my slight passes at him when he's okay to know that I swing both ways. But none of the two happened. He remained the same and on top of it all, he nonchalantly clings to me sometimes just like how a cat purring on it's master. And God knows how much restrained I needed to exert for me to not push him down and fuck him til he pass out.

I was the one who introduced him to volleyball and the one who persuade him to be a setter by telling a lie that it's the position where you doesn't have to move a lot. On my last year in High school where I became the Captain of Nekoma team, whenever I hear people talk about how short and skinny Kenma is compared to us to Yaku's exception, I always brag to them how he is the 'backbone, heart and brain' of Nekoma, and of course, I make sure that I'm not all talk about it.

Then there's Kei Tsukishima.

When I first met Kei, he got me interested. He's like Kenma in a way. They both have clear vision in the court, both eat little and hates extra practices. We don't particularly get along or dislike each other. I'd rather say, I just like teasing him about his blocks, being outshined by Chibi-chan and whatnots. In short, I get to do to him what I couldn't do to Kenma because of his lack of interest.

At first I thought that it'll be like that. Not until Kei see right through me that started our conventional relationship.


	5. Kuroo 2

"Kuro, you won't take a shower yet?" Kenma interrupted me from teasing Kei who looks so fed up when he saw me outside the shower room.

I was lucky that when I looked at Kenma who just got out from the bath with nothing but his towel on his lower half while his shirt is hanging on his shoulder, Kei is around because I managed to avoid myself to make a pass on Kenma, that's what I thought at that time.

"I'm about to go. Get change already or you'll catch a cold!" I said trying to act cool when I couldn't take away my eyes from his wet body specially those light pinkish nipples of his.

If yaku-chan is a man who can kill without touching the ball, Kenma can kill you with complacency.

He just ignore my words and nod to Kei before he left. That made me heaved a very deep sigh that made Kei laughed so hard for the first since I get to know him.

"So you swing that way too huh." He smirked and went inside the bathroom leaving me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean too?" I asked when I followed him but he didn't answer. Instead he went inside the last shower stall and starts showering.

Since he didn't talk again about what he means, I went inside the shower stall next to his and take a shower too. Only the sound of the water could be heard until Kei broke the silence.

"So you're inlove with Kozume-san huh?" Kei asked after a moment of silence.

It's a good thing that he couldn't see me because I feel so lame when I get startled on his question.

"You're wrong." I lied but Kei just laughed and the next thing I know, he's already inside my stall, all naked while looking at me seductively.

He's not the same height with Kenma but their body size is just the same. In short, he definitely resembles Kenma. And just thinking about Kenma and his naked body earlier, it gave me a hard on that made Kei laugh once again.

Kei close the distance between us just giving my hard on enough room for it to breathe, I guess.

"When I say 'too', I meant that I am too..." Kei leaned on me and whisper in my ear. "I swing that way and because of you and Bokuto-san I'm all stressed out so lend me this." He said while tapping up and down his fingers on my shaft like he's playing the piano, making my blood rushed to my hard dick.

He gently wrap his big hand on my dick and gently stroke it while his thumb remains near the head of my erection. I just watched his hands on me because of the disbelief. I didn't know that Kei has this seductive side in him or that he could do it with anyone. He doesn't looks like it even if he's gay.

My eyes widened when he kneeled and take me on his mouth as if he's used to it. And when I tried to push him, he just looked at me with a slight annoyance like usual.

"Stay put or I'll bite you off. I'm just borrowing yours I'm not asking for anything in return just let me get of some stean will you?!" He snarked at me that somehow irked me in a way.

"Well then... Make sure to make me satisfied with this lil mouth of yours." I said slightly pissed before I pull him to my length when he take me on his mouth once more.

He almost gag because I'm quite big for an average person but Kei looked like he's enjoying it. I almost cum when he starts to do a deep throat on me. It feels so fuckin amazing.

"You're quite good and you seemed like you're used to it." I commented that made him stop giving me heads and stand up, leaving my hard dick lonely and suffering.

"This won't work." He remarked before pulling me out of the stall and shoving me in one of the cubicle that has a toilet. Kei instructed me to just sit on the seat cover while he prepares himself on top of me.

It is so damn arousing. I could feel my dick twitching from wanting to put it on to him. Running out of patience, I helped him stretch himself with my fingers that made him moan and ends up clinging on me so he won't fall.

"Do you wanna kiss?" I whispered while I'm stretching him. He shook his head and just continue clinging on me while trying to suppress his moans so we won't get heard.

"I-it's enough Kuroo-san. Put it... In... Ngh..." He begged that made me grin.

He looks so damn sexy and hot. The side of Kei that I didn't know he has. And the side that I'm wondering if Kenma would have.

I guide him when he slowly put my hardness on his hole but I couldn't take it anymore so I jammed him down all the way to the hilt that made him cry in pleasure. I didn't let Kei stop from moving his hips and when I couldn't really take it, I pulled out from him and make him turn his back on me before ramming myself into him once more until we both cum.

We didn't talk right after we cum, went back to our stalls to finish showering and go back to our respective rooms.

I thought that it'll be the last time since it was our last night on the training camp besides I don't really sleep with the same person twice. I already broke my rule of not fucking someone that both associates with Kenma and I, that's why I don't really have any plans on doing it again with Kei.

It's my plan. But Kei has a different idea on his mind. Before they go, he asked for my number and that's how we ends up being sex friends. And throughout that time, I get to learn why Kei do it with random guys. Because like me, he also has someone he likes that he can't confess his feelings too. But unlike me, Kei's reason is because he doesn't want to enter a relationship that is already fruitless.

Although we have that kind of set up, we both agreed that if one of us wants to end it, we will do and just forget about everything. But of course, It didn't last longer than I expected because Kenma learned about it.

The day that Kenma caught us is also the day that I end up confessing my feelings to him. I got slapped not because I told him I love him, but because I had sex with Kei who has been his replacement. But after that, Kenma and I started to officially date.


	6. Kuro 3

Normal yet euphoric. That's how my relationship with Kenma is.

He acts like usual even after we started dating but his clinging when it's just the two of us, became frequent and also those stealthy kisses he made whenever no one's watching, became a habit of his. Those rare little gesture of his makes me fall for him even more.

Our three months of dating, only consist of kisses and foreplays because I know that his first time will probably strain his back and might end up not going for club activities. That's why I patiently waited for the right time, but Kenma is so cunning that I end up doing him until morning for our first time.

When I got home from sending my family to the train station for their hot spring trip, I saw Kenma's shoes on the entrance. Meaning, he went straight to my house right after their training. I already retired in the club and just visiting from time to time before I graduate but it doesn't make Kenma and I spend little time with each other. Afterall I live just right next door to them.

I washed the dishes first before heading to my room just be stunned when I saw a half-naked Kenma curled like a cat in my bed while playing on his mobile phone.

I swallowed numerous times while trying to count in my head for me not to ravage his small body, before sitting below my bed to avoid myself from looking at him.

"How's practice?" I asked to make a light conversation with him even though I'm having cold sweats because of his tempting appearance.

"Nothing in particular." He answered before putting down his phone on my bedside table and embrace me from the back.

I flinched from the sudden contact of our bodies. And I felt Kenma's smile on my shoulder as the tips of his fingers starts tracing from my neck down to my now saluting hard on that can easily be seen from my pants.

"Kuro." He whispered seductively in my ear that send sensations all over my body. It wasn't the first time that Kenma initiated anything but it is the first time that he does it directly.

I turned to my side so our eyes would meet just to be astounded when I saw his blushing face while looking at me as if he wanted to be ravished, so I didn't fail him.

I grab his nape and gently pushed him so our lips would meet. Kenma closed his eyes and so do I, as we feel each others lips and tongue. I couldn't restrain myself and bite his lower lip gently that made a soft moan escaped his lips.

Gently, I pushed Kenma on my bed and went on top of him as we continue kissing more deeply and more wanting. And my hands starts to caress his delicate yet seductive body making it arches in my every touch. Unlike before where he just let me ravish his luscious body, lying still. This time, his hands also starts playfully touching mine as well, not wanting to be overpowered by me.

I quickly take of my shirt and kissed his lips once more before I starts licking his earlobe down to his neck and suck it off to leave a mark on it. I've been wanting to put a hickey on him ever since we started dating to drive away the bugs who still wanted to get close to him but I couldn't before because he might not want it but now, I just can't stop myself from doing it so.

"Ngh... Kuro stop it biting me." He asked in between pleasure and pain while I'm nibbling with his nipples.

I snickered but I did stop what I am doing and looked at him lovingly. "Then why don't you tell me what do you want me to do to you?" I asked while gently trailing my fingers from his neck down to his exposed body until I found the hem of his pants that made him breathe heavily.

"Nothing in particular." He said while trying to hide his flushed face with his arms.

I chuckled on what I'm seeing and so, I slowly insert my hands on his pants that made him gasped when I starts touching his hard dick that's leaking with precum just because of what I did earlier.

"Are you sure? You may not realize it but the words you just said is not matching what's written on your face." I said in a deep voice while slowly taking of his pants to let me see his perfect and luscious body that I've been craving for so long.

I lowered myself that made him grab my arms stopping me from what I'm planning to do.

"Don't you- nnhhhnn... "

I didn't let him finish and starts sucking him off that made his already flushed face redder with both embarrassment and pleasure as he tried to suppress his moan with his hands.

I've did it sever times with him but he still feel shy whenever I give him heads even though he looks like he loves it. I suck him off until he trembles as he shoot his load inside my mouth that I willingly swallowed leaving only a few to use as lube for his hole.

He flinched when I insert a finger on his cute hole and I felt his body tensed a little. So I starts licking it too to his protest.

"I won't put mine in yours babe. I'll just let you get used to it." I said when he tried to pull me up.

"Stop....using your... Nnhnn... haa... tongue." He whimpered in pleasure as he bite his arms to suppress his moans that's getting louder every slick of my tongue.

He made out a sexy moan when I inserted my tongue on his hole while stretching him more. I glanced at him when he trembled while cumming, his face is already in a mess and tears is brimming down on his face that made me panicked.

I hurriedly get on top of him to hug him tight. "I'm... I'm sorry. Damn! I'll stop now just stop crying. I won't do things you don't like anymore."

But he just grab my nape and kissed me hungrily instead that stirring me more, making it hard for my ego to control my Id.

I tried to push him away cause anymore than that will be dangerous. "It's getting troublesome. Let's stop here." I said breathing heavily that made his expression blank.

"Why? Am I not as good as Tsukishima? That's why you're not doing anything with me? Do you like someone who is more experienced to this?" He said in a cold voice that made my brows knot. 

"It's not it! I just don't want to strain your body. Besides... You cried when I try to stretch you earlier, didn't you?"

Kenma's face flushed with red as if remembering something embarrassing. He looked away but didn't let me go. "It's because it felt so good that I can't help but cum alone. Somehow, it feels lonely that it's just me who's feeling good." He mumbled shyly that riled me up.

I let all my inhibitions gone and just do what my heart, mind and body wants to do with him for so long. And my beloved Kenma wholeheartedly accepts me with his all.

I couldn't remember what happened next, my mind went blank and all I know is that when I'm back to my senses, I'm already inside him, thrusting my hips hardly. Only moans, Kenma's cries and the arousing sounds of our connected bodies would be heard inside my room. The pleasure of being connected with the person I love is heart warming. Kenma's warmth is a lot different and a lot more arousing than any of his replacements.

"Kuro....nn...haa..."

I turn Kenma's head and kissed his lips that looks lonely as I keep pounding him from the back not letting him escape from my grasps even if he tried to pull away because of the pressure and pleasure that he's feeling for the first time.

"Don't run. I won't let you." I whispered hoarsely before licking the back of his ears down to his nape and starts nibbling on it.

Kenma's cry gets louder when I thrust inside him deeper. His body is like a catnip, it gives heavenly feeling, making me crazy.

"It's sca...ry... Mmnn..." He cried that really stirred me up almost made me cum. I pulled away and let him face me before thrusting once more inside him. I don't want our bodies to part so long. He arched his body when I thrust deeper to the hilt.

"I love you, Tetsurou." Kenma said while crying that made me tear. I can't contain the happiness I felt when I hear those three words from him for the first time.

"Me too. I love you." I said and keep on pounding on top of him until he cum. I made a few more thrust and when I tried to pull out when I'm about to cum, he crossed his legs on my hips so I won't pull out and looked at me enticingly, stirring my whole being.

"Don't pull out! Cum inside me. Just clean me up- ahh..." He didn't even finish his words because I already cum inside him that made his body quiver.

Breathing heavily, I looked at him once more with desire clearly written in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't think it's enough."

Kenma's eyes widened when he felt my hardness inside him once again as if the heat didn't subside even a little. He couldn't do a thing and just let me ravish his body all night and until we woke up in the morning.

Our first night, is one of the best memories of ours. I never knew that making love with the person you like is totally different. It has a different feeling on it and the pleasure is totally different from what I felt with my random partners, a lot different with Kei.

We have been together for four years. But just like any other relationships, we also had fights. And because I love him more, I always end up yielding on him but I don't mind 'cause I only want Kenma.

We became both professionals on our fields. Nevertheless, I always make time for him despite my busy schedule. But being Kenma's lover doesn't mean that I am his number one person. At first, it was okay. I know that what drives Kenma to play volleyball is Chibi-chan. But when even until now that we're already adults, even until now that Chibi-chan is trying to fly on his own, Kenma still considered him his favorite person, little by little I'm being blinded with jealousy specially when he rejected us to live together.

He keeps looking out for Chibi-chan, even going back and fort to Brazil every single time that Chibi-chan has a beach volleyball match.

It made me frustrated. Specially when Chibi-chan broke up with Kageyama-kun. The time we spend lessen that it makes me think that I am the other man. So by the time that Hinata-kun came back to Japan, I am already on my limit. I am already exhausted. I feel so neglected.

That caused me to cheat on him when I once again met the still same uncommitted Kei during the match of MSBY and Schweiden, I got swayed by loneliness so we hooked up once again.

And that's what the scene Kenma witnessed when he unexpectedly arrived in my apartment when he's not supposed to come that day.

I could still recall how his golden cat-like eyes looked at me like I'm some wild beast from his game that he wanted to slay, before it turns cold. So cold that it'll give you chills to the bone. He didn't say a word and just left while Kei and I immediately get back to our senses and didn't even have the will to finish what we started.

I followed Kenma right away to his house. I was expecting him not to open his door for me but he lets me in without a word. He only asked me my reason. And when I told him I feel neglected, he got lost with his thoughts for a while before he guides me to his room silently. I already thought that there's something wrong with him when he went on top of me and starts kissing me hungrily. And me being so weak to him, I didn't notice that he has plans to capture and punish me from cheating on him.

"I'm sorry." That's all I could say after the long silence between us but Kenma's next set of words totally sends me to hell.

"Do you want to break up?" He asked coldly that even the fire in hell won't melt the coldness of it.


	7. Kenma 4

I smile sadly when Kuro apologized after the long silence between us. I wonder who's really at fault between us. Why everything's starting to crumble? Is it because we've been together for so long that's why his love for me is fleeting?

"Do you want to break up?" I mumbled coldly that made him stiffened on where he stands. I glanced at him and I swear that I almost cling to him when I saw how hard he bites his lower lip to stop himself from crying.

"No, I don't. I don't want to lose you." He said in a cracked voice almost as if he's telling it to himself.

"Even if I do the same thing you did to me?"

Kuro lowered his head before he gets to answer. "Yeah."

"Even I keep on doing it until this pain you inflicted on me disappear?"

He nods while clenching his fist.

I chuckled. "Then I guess you don't love me that much if you're that willing to let me fuck random guys." I said coldly and stand up to go back to my work room.

"Kenma."

"Don't come back here for a while Kuroo-san. You're being bothersome. Stop pulling stunts like today." I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me for an embrace.

"I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER GUYS TO TOUCH YOU! TO MARK YOU! TO GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU! IT'S PAINFUL! JUST SEEING THOSE MARKS IS ENOUGH TO KILL ME! ENOUGH TO MAKE ME CRAZY! YOU THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH FOR ME TO LET YOU GET EMBRACE BY ANYONE ELSE BUT ME? YOU THINK IT'S EASY?! IT'S EASY TO SAY YES?! TO AGREE ON WHAT YOU WANT JUST LIKE THAT?! IT'S NOT! I JUST AGREED BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THAT IF I WON'T LET YOU, YOU'LL LEAVE ME. YOU'LL BREAK UP WITH ME!" He shouted while I'm on his arms. He's crying so much for the first time of our four years being together.

My heart aches seeing him like this but it's the only way for me to hear everything he's not telling me. Everything that he's keeping on himself. His selfish demands.

"I'm sorry Kenma. I just feel so unwanted. I feel so neglected. I already know I can't be your number one even before we got together but it's too much. I want you to prioritize me too. I feel so jealous with Hinata. I know it sounds so lame but I can't help it but feel insecure to him. I want you to only be obsessed with me. Stop looking at him with amazement. Don't get excited to him! YOU'RE MINE! DAMN IT!" He continued that made my heart flutter with happiness when he said those two words that I've been wanting to hear.

I pulled away from him and look up so our eyes would meet.

"Then you should have been honest with me from the start. How would I know if you won't voice it out. I'm analytical not the emotional type. If you won't tell me then I won't figure it out." I said calmly while wiping his tears.

"Don't do it other than me. Don't break up with me. You're mine. Just mine." He said while gazing at me with his eyes clouded with fear while holding my hand and kissed it gently.

"It's painful. Seeing you with the same person you once used as my replacement. You already have me, why did you still go to him. I'm sorry if I make you feel neglected in a way. Shoyo will always be my favorite person but Kuro, it's only you who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I might act cold but there's no way that I won't be bothered and scared if someone else is touching my property. You're mine. I already told you that four years ago, Tetsurou you bastard. " I said letting the tears that's been accumulated for the past five days.

Kuro embraced me tightly not wanting to let me go and just let me cry it all out. There's still a lot that I wanted to say but I'll save it for next time. For now, I want to cry it all so we could start over again.


	8. Kuroo 4

We stay cuddled on Kenma's couch until he stopped crying. Being cold and indifferent with Hinata-kun's exception, I didn't know that he could be this emotional. When we lost to Karasuno during nationals, he just smiled. Every time he finishes a game, he just feel down for couple of days. Seeing him like this, all my insecurities fade in an instant.

"I let my hair grew just for you." Kenma said after the long silence between us. "When you said you like girls with long hair, unconsciously, I let it grow. It's not because I'm lazy to get a hair cut but because of you." He confessed that really makes my heart flutter more.

"I didn't know."

"Kuro." Kenma moved and laid on top of me while resting his chin on my chest.

"Hmm..." I met his gaze and felt a little bad when I saw his eyes that became puffy from crying.

"Did you know that cats are quite possessive? Once you've been marked, there's no way you can escape to their claws. That's why, there's no way that I'll let you go, Tetsurou. I may act uninterested when you do something for me, or looks like I don't care. But all of that is just a facade. I appreciate everything you do for me. I feel the love you are giving me. I am grateful for you staying with me all these years. I love you*. I really do." He said while looking at me with those glittering golden cat-like eyes of his.

"I know. Me too, I love you*." I answered heightened with happiness before grabbing his nape and kissed him deeply that he answered with the same intensity.

I pulled away a bit when we run out of breath. "Looking for someone else's warmth is a big mistake. The real one is the best. I'm sorry. I know it's not easy to trust me again but I don't care how long it will take, I'll wait until the pain I caused you totally disappear."

Kenma smiled at me. "Even if it'll take a lifetime?"

"Do you want to live together?" I asked instead that made his eyes widen before pulling away but I didn't let him go. Not this time.

"Kuro-"

"I'm afraid, Kenma. I can't erase those marks on my mind. And it's making me crazy just knowing that someone else went here to put a goddamn mark on you. So please, let's live together." I begged that made Kenma laugh out loud.

"This marks? I asked Shoyo to put this on me just in case you put some kind of stunt to ambush me tonight." He said grinning from ear to ear that made me snap.

I took out my phone and take a picture of the marks on his body before sending it to Atsumu Miya. I know he won't get affected to it as much as I did to me, but for sure that the time Kenma and Hinata-kun will spend alone, will get limited.

"What did you do? Atsumu won't get jealous of me you know that." Kenma said when he received a text message from Shoyo asking how Atsumu found out about Kenma's marks.

"Nothing in particular. So? What's your answer?" I asked not letting our topic of living together end just like that.

Kenma smiled once again and curled on top of me like a cat. "Hmm... This feels nice. Okay. Let's live together."

No words escaped my mouth when he said that. I hug him tight and let the tears of happiness fell in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I mumbled but he just hug me back instead.

"It's okay. I can just level up my punishment if you do it again. Or maybe I should just top you?" Kenma said that made us both laugh.

"You're joking right?" 

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be Kei's little side story.


	9. Kei's Pent-up story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kei's thoughts after stirring Kuroo and Kozume's relationship?

"Do you want to fuck?" Kyoutani choked on the beer he's chugging when I said that. We're currently having a drink with our old friends in high school who happened to be mingling around the area with some of their team mates.

The others won't hear me since we're both at the corner of the room, besides they're all busy with their respective partners, except us who's at the corner, Sakusa-san sitting beside me, who looks disgusted like me watching bokuto-san and Atsumu-san flirting with their partners, Koganegawa who's just watching like an idiot to the lovebirds and Tadashi, who looked happy watching his friends in their fruitless relationship.

"Look, I know you're swinging both ways, but I don't." He said coldly but his face looks red in embarrassment. I guess he's a virgin.

"But it felt good. You won't know, you might get addicted to it. Besides..." I leaned a little closer to him. "I'm more on the receiving side. So? Wanna try it with me? I'm kind of pent up you see after my last partner ran out of me when we got busted by his lover." I said talking about Kuroo-san who's at the brink of break up right now, maybe, after Kozume-san saw us fucking on Kuroo-san's apartment.

It wasn't my plan to break them up or get busted that night. I just wanted to get laid because of the stress that accumulates in me before the match of MSBY and Schweiden. But if that's enough reason for them to break up, then what they had is just a mistake and not love. I guess being unconcerned really made me a little similar to Kozume-san that's why Kuroo-san got interested with me.

"No. I'm not interested. Ask somebody else. I don't do it with men. Besides, isn't it better to do it with the person you like?" Kyoutani said after a while that I choose to ignore because I heard the same thing from Kuroo-san before we part that night.

"Whether you do it with someone you like or do it with anyone, its still feel the same. In the end, what matters is if you'll feel good or not." I said nonchalantly that made him shook his head.

Sakusa-san looked at me because of what I said. He pulled down his mask when our eyes met and leaned on me to whisper in my ear. "You asked the wrong person. You should have asked me instead."

Tadashi's eyes met mine and even though he's sitting far away from me, it seems like he knew what I'm up to because of the way his brows creased. But again, I choose to ignore it. Like how I've been trying to ignore his feelings for all these years. How I've been trying to deny this feelings of mine. How I've been trying to run away from this fruitless relationship.

I avoid Tadashi's eyes and met Sakusa-san's eyes who is patiently waiting for my reply.

I smiled. "I'll wait for you outside." I said before chugging in one go the beer I ordered and take my things. "I need to go. I remember that I have something to do."

Tadashi looked upset but like how it is since I rejected his confession when he asked me out after knowing that I do it with men too, I ignore just ignore him.

"I'll go with you. Atsumu and Kotaro are so cringey making me want to vomit. I don't know if they're trying to hide it or not, cause it's not working." Sakusa-san said that made the two scowl and their partners blushed with embarrassment.

Tadashi tried to meet my gaze but I totally ignore it by getting my phone and plugging my earphone in my ears. I don't want to get swayed by this heart of mine. Those four looked happy but I know that there will be a time that they will break apart just like how Kageyama and Hinata did.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Sakusa-san when we're outside and walked towards the place where there's a lot of motel to choose. I know he's sensitive that's why it's better to let him choose.

"Your place or mine? Pick one." He asked that made me stop walking. He looked at me blankly.

"No commitment. Just fuck buddies." I said in a serious tone. Normally if my partner wants only a one night stand they'll say a name of a motel, but just to be sure I wanted to confirm that we wanted the same thing.

"Just fuck buddies." He answered.

I nod and walked again leading the way to my apartment. Trying to forget the painful look on Tadashi's face when I left with Sakusa-san. Trying to run away from this feeling of mine that I buried to the deepest part of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of KuroKen ❤️ And maybe the start for Kei's story lol 😆 While writing this one, I don't know how he ends up with my baby Kiyoomi lol 😆 Anyway, I hope you had fun reading Just a Facade 🤍❤️🖤


End file.
